It's my life
by Norissa
Summary: If you love Glee and Instant star then this is the story for you. This story follows Jude's life after the divorce of her parents. She's been acting out because of all the built up resentment and the repercussions of it. New adventures to come. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Jude's spontaneous adventure

It was a typical day for Jude Elizabeth Harrison. She went to school, she went to the studio and hung out with her friends after they had dinner. Jude was laying in bed too lazy to get ready for school. After not hearing Jude move around and arguing with her sister over the shower, Victoria decided to go up to her bedroom and knock on the door and opened it. She walked over to Jude's bed and lifted up the mattress after attempting to wake up Jude by calling her name. She ignored it. Jude fell onto the floor. "What the...." she said as she looked up at her mother who peered over her shoulder while she leaned on the floor. "Jude you were supposed to be up 10 minutes ago and showered, not to mention eating breakfast!" Victoria stated firmly to her daughter.

Jude shook her head at her mom. "I'm not going to school." She'd been acting out alot due to the divorce and her mother didn't understand exactly why. Jude had everything and anything she ever wanted and all she had to go was go to school, eat, study, sleep, shower, and go to the studio. It wasn't exactly the tough life either so this is why Victoria never understood her acting out. "You're going and that's final!!" Jude glared at her mother. "Fine!!" She shouted back at her as she rose to her feet and proceeded towards her drawers gathering up some clothes and marching promptly to the currently free bathroom that she knew wouldn't be if she had waited any longer. After about an hour Jude emerged from her bathroom fully dressed and ready for breakfast. It wasn't that Jude didn't like breakfast it was just that she didn't want to sit around at a table dad used to sit at with them.

Once she grabbed her breakfast and quickly began to eat it on the way out to Jamie's house. They went to school together it was their normal routine and Jude loved it. It was always nice to have a best friend just 10 feet away from her house. Jude saw Jamie wave at her and she did the same. "Hey Jamie!" she smiled as her hands slid into her pockets. He greeted his best friend with a hug and a smile. "Hello Jude, how's it going?" he asked her watching her walk beside him. Jude shook her head. "I'm okay just alittle bit frustrated with the home situation right now." she bit her bottom lip feeling slightly feeling guilty about how she spoke to her mother. Jamie was often Jude's Confidant and she desperately needed a friend who she knew she could count on right now. She was still reeling from the divorce and her emotions that it often was too frustating that she began to act out as a result of it.

As the two walked toward the bus stop Jude had seen her producer at the cafe and shook her head. "I swear to god Tommy loves cafe venecia. Like no joke He's always there though I do have to admit good food but still It's weird seeing him normal." Very rarely did she get to see him just relaxing with a cup of coffee and a scone. It was almost nice to see him that relaxed. He'd been under so much stress lately because of the all the time consuming projects that he'd been taking on lately. "Should we go say hi?" Jamie asked and Jude shook her head "no...not right now. Later though." she stated as she glimpsed at Jamie then towards Tom one last time before walking off.

After waiting at the bus stop for 10 minutes their bus finally arrived and they boarded it. Jude wasn't so sure about actually going to school. She was thinking playing hooky might not be such a bad idea. She looked at Jamie who was looking out the window watching the road. Jude bit her bottom lip as she finally got the nerve to say something. "Jamie...?" she started to ask a question." Yess.....?" He looked over at her. "What would you say if we skipped school..." she arched her brow waiting for some lecture on why they should not miss. "I'd say you're crazy but I love you .....I just ...I don't know about skipping Jude." He was worried something was wrong with Jude. She was never this crazy or impulsive even in her thoughts. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. It's just once." she stated hoping to convince him of skipping with her sad puppyface. Noone could resist that face that didn't live with her.

Jude pulled the string that allowed people to get off their buses at anytime that is convinent to make that step off. They were at the mall the perfect place to be when skipping school. No teacher was ever there during the day and that's why she chose the place. Jamie followed her off the bus as the entered into the building. She smiled mischievously knowing that she was being spontaneous for once in her life and it felt like a free and liberating experience. Jude glimpsed at Jamie who seemed nervous but she was reassured him that there was nothing to worry about that no teachers could be there because it there was school. It was about 12 p.m. which signified it was near lunchtime so as they walked towards the food court but not too soon before they went into a clothing store they liked alot it always had amazing stuff. Jude continued to walk around with a smile on her face. She looked Jamie who trailed behind her then as her back was turned as she managed to bump into someone. "Uh oh..." she trailed off.


End file.
